piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew of the Silent Mary
The crew of the ''Silent Mary'' was a Spanish Royal Navy crew that served on the Silent Mary under the command of Capitán Armando Salazar. Fiercely loyal to their leader, they followed him through the mysterious waters of the Devil's Triangle, where they all fell victims to the explosion that destroyed their ship. However, even death was not the end of the crew as they all returned to the Seven Seas as ghosts, determined to exact revenge on the man they blamed for their fate - the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. History It is unknown when or where the crew was assembled, but they all served on the Silent Mary, under the command of Capitán Armando Salazar, the most notorious pirate hunter in the Spanish Royal Navy. Over the years, they hunted and killed thousands of pirates. In a battle off the coast of the mysterious Devil's Triangle, in what they thought was the last battle in their campaign, the crew successfully destroyed nine pirate ships, bringing piracy in the Caribbean to the brink of extinction. Fiercely loyal to their Capitán, they followed his orders by sailing after Sparrow into the mysterious waters of the Devil's Triangle, where their ship was mangled by rocks within the Triangle, causing the powder stored within the ship to ignite and consume the ship with an unrelenting fire. They all fell victims to the fire. However, even death was not the end of the crew, as they all returned to the Seven Seas as ghosts through the supernatural forces of the Triangle, determined to exact revenge on the man they blamed for their fate - the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. Although they are able to pursue anyone at sea, they are unable to set foot on land, for if they do, they will die a quick death, proven when one of the crew members attempted to attack Sparrow, but was incinerated into black dust once his foot touched land. The entire crew, including the notable Officers, Magda, Santos, Moss, and Lieutenant Lesaro, were devoured by the sea and drowned due to the powers of the trident of Poseidon. Many of the crew attempted to make their way toward an anchor which was meant to save Captain Jack, Carina, and Henry, but only two members of the crew along with Captain Salazar, were able to make it aboard. This was short lived, for when Barbossa sacrificed himself to save his daughter, Carina, He pierced Salazar through the back with his sword and the Spaniard fell downward and knocked the two other crew members off the anchor, sealing the fate of every Silent Mary crew member. Behind the scenes *The idea of include a ghost crew in a Pirates of the Caribbean movie goes back to the mid-2000s, when screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio originally conceived Davy Jones and his crew as ghostlike creatures in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. However, determined to come up with never-before-seen fantastical characters, director Gore Verbinski wanted them to be more specifically of the sea, with gravity and weight, as if the souls of shipwrecked sailors had fused with the detritus of the ocean floor.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, pg.165 *During the early development of On Stranger Tides, a ghost crew was originally supposed to appear, but the idea was cut.Disney Second Screen: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides However, it seems that the idea was recycled later for ''Dead Men Tell No Tales''. *In the film's novelization, multiple crewmembers of the Silent Mary turn to dust when they step on dry land at Hangman's Bay, not just one like in the film. Appearances *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Notes and references de:Crew der Silent Mary it:Ciurma della Silent Mary Category:Spanish Royal Navy crews Category:Supernatural crews Category:Silent Mary crew